Something About Him
by Winged Archer
Summary: Sasuke has just arrived in the University of Konoha, where a certain blonde idiot is dwelling. SasuNaru, M, Anal, Smut kays, not suitable for young kids. Has "coarse language". Bad attempt at humour. SasuNaru.
1. Start of Every Argument

**Sorry for adding another school fiction to the list, but I just had to, it was addicting. Heh. **

**Oh, and BTW, in the school that Sasuke and gang are in, they all are wearing their own clothes, but it has to be a jumper-slash-sweater thing with a collar shirt under with/without a tie. And Sasuke and Naruto are sharing the same table, a table that can fit two people (duh.). **

**And so the story takes its toll…**

He took a deep breath, and his shoulders sagged. To say he was in a bad mood was an overjudgement. He was in a one hell of a bad mood.

And he was so freaky proud about the black heavy cloud, which was hovering over his head.

Uchiha Sasuke, a foreign student from Japan, stared through his reading glasses and his long raven bangs at the college's main building. His brows furrowed together as a clique – he thought – of scantily clad girls giggled childishly as he glared in their direction. Sasuke sighed and kept his book into that emo sling bag of his. He didn't bother taking down his black-rimmed glasses as he thought that it would make him less conspicuous.

Instead, it made the girls hanging out in the hallway before homeroom 'ooh' in more than surprise.

The bell rang. The other students came scrambling into the seats in front of Sasuke, a few of the girls fighting for the only seat right next to the raven haired boy. Eventually, a pink-haired girl who had a flirtatious smile and probably strong muscles (the girls who were fighting with her were on the floor with a bleeding nose) sat comfortably on the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke, seeing she wasn't looking at anything but his face and paying attention to her hair, moved his chair and table a few inches away. She scanned him with her emerald eyes:

Raven bangs hanging down at the sides of his head and spikes of hair sticking out of the back of his head. His stoic face showed no emotion, and his eyes were clear, half-lidded obsidian. A neat uniform that looked _perfect_ on him and his broad shoulders. His legs were long, slender and looked like they slipped into the pants in a matter of nanoseconds.

_"Per---------fect."_

Sasuke's head cocked in the direction of the pink-haired girl, vaguely aware of the word she tried to say in a way called 'seductive'.

"…Excuse me?"

"Oh, excuse _me_, hot boy, for sitting next to you," she giggled (again, '_seductively_'), "You were just too hot to resist." Two more giggles.

_Oh, sorry, pink-haired BITCH, it's getting kind of cold in here. Do I smell cheese?_ Sasuke was tempted to say that aloud. Instead, what came out was: "I'm sorry, but excuse_ me,_" mockingly imitating her tone, he continued, "I'm waiting for someone who said he'd meet me in he— "

"GOOD MORNING! UZUMAKI NARUTO IS IN THE HOUSE!!"

A rather awkward silence tore through the whole classroom.

"Good morning! Ah, Hinata! I knew you were going to be in the same class as I was again. Kiba buddy! Hey—"

Sasuke quickly grabbed the blonde headed boy by the neck using his arm and exclaimed (which was extremely un-Uchiha like) to the pink-haired, "This is the guy I was looking for! He said that I'd meet him if I came to this class! Right, Naruto!?" Naruto, being discreetly nudged by Sasuke, dumbly answered with a series furious nods of his head. Sakura, not getting what is going on, did an echo of Naruto's behavior and thrust her head to one side, and said,

"Um, okay?!"

With that answer, Sasuke quickly did a short run with Sakura's books and deposited the pink-decorated books on a table which was at the other side of the classroom.

A 'hey!' was heard from the blonde idiot as Sasuke pulled on his orange jumper and forced him to sit on the chair right next to the raven-haired kid.

"What the hell, bastard! What are you trying to do!?"

"Hn."

"What the shittin' hell..!?"

Oh yes, this was going to be an extremely interesting year for Uzumaki Naruto and the new student Uchiha Sasuke in the Konoha University.

**Reviews please, reviews make my head get inspiration. **


	2. Of Roommates and Toilets

**This is the official next chapter, which might be based on the gay attitude my guy friends had on a day when we were talking about how everyone is born during an awkward silence and how everyone actually has some amount of gayness in them (so like, heterosexual people have close to 2~5% of homosexuality, and that is why the same gender likes to hang out with the same gender. Probably.). But I'm not being homophobic!! In fact, I support gay people because of the discrimination and unequal rights. **

**Max: Which means you want us to be gay, right!?!?!**

**Me: Um, uh…*sweats profusely and runs away at sound of chainsaw***

**On with it already! Oh, and this chapter's title is very sappy, but I couldn't help it. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**Chapter 2: Of Roommates and Toilets**

As the teacher (namely, Iruka-_sensei_) droned on and on about helping the new 'kids' who just arrived in this University of Konoha, the Uzumaki guy had scribbled something on a piece of scrap paper in a rush, and quickly shoved it onto Sasuke's half of the table.

_What, who the hell are you, and what the heck were you doing just now?!_

So very typical of him.

Sasuke glanced at him through his reading glasses, spotting a tanned, whiskered cheek, before taking out his ball-point pen, writing elegantly even if it meant writing on a piece of scrap paper.

_**Look, I just need you to pretend to be a friend of mine. So that pink-haired person won't talk to me. And just in case she asks, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. Plus, you can say you talked to me over some Internet thing – whatever – so you don't know much about me, dead-last. **_

Receiving the paper with a huff and gaping at the length of the answer Sasuke gave, blue azure eyes quickly scanned the words, stopping momentarily at the last word, and when it hit him:

"BASTARD!!!!"

Ooh.

"NARUTO!! Detention after school!!" Iruka flushed red with anger and embarrassment as the new girl students giggled girlishly at his and Naruto's sudden outburst. Naruto, again, huffed heavily as he sat down with an awkward silence, scrambled with his pen and scribbled down:

_Goddamn it, I hate you. _

And this time, a chuckle came out from the stoic boy.

At the end of homeroom, the students had the morning's first two periods off because the new 'kids' had to settle down in the dorms they shared with another.

As Sasuke quietly strolled down the South aisle of the third floor and reached dorm '318' he slowly pushed the door open, hoping that he would see a decent, quiet dorm mate who would give him peace to be in his own corner.

However, fate is not so kind.

"YOU!?!?!?!!" The voice of a blonde loudmouth erupted from across the doorway, past Sasuke, and echoed in the entire Southern aisle. People immediately surrounded the dorm doorway, asking nosy questions, especially girls, who had instead asked Sasuke for his phone number.

"…He just saw a cockroach he thought he got rid of yesterday. Sorry." Sasuke calmly said, though the popping of a vein couldn't be seen when hidden under those raven bangs of his. The crowd kind of had a disappointed air around them as, one by one everyone went into their own shared dorms. Sasuke let out a small sigh, and went in smoothly into the dorm of the blonde idiot's.

As Sasuke let down his bags he saw Naruto on the side of his orange bed (on the right of the room) murmuring something to himself. It sounded like "no, not this guy," or something. Whatever it was, Sasuke was really sure that Naruto DIDN'T want him in the dorm, not now, not ever.

Moments passed, with Sasuke feeling the slightest bit of guilt as he occasionally glanced at the back of 'that Uzumaki guy', who was lying down on the bed, back facing towards Sasuke. The Uchiha felt a painful pang of guilt, he always had this flaw even though he had the perfect mask on; a crack in a mask which hid all emotion.

But somehow, because of this _dobe_, the crack crackled further down the mask.

Not that he wanted it.

"…Oi," was all Sasuke managed to force out from his mouth. No answer; at first Sasuke had thought about giving up because he thought the blonde was asleep, but a Uchiha never gives up until they succeed (God, it made him think about his sadist of a brother). Sighing softly, the raven got up from the computer table and waltzed over to Naruto's bed.

"Look, I'm sure you hate me for what I possibly caused, but…"

"…"

"…it won't work out if we don't interact when we're roommates."

Sasuke saw an almost invisible twitch from the silent blonde, but after a momentary silence between the two Naruto replied, "…I'd be glad to show you around."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised weirdly a little, not expecting that reply from Naruto; but he was sure that Naruto was just trying to be friendly with him (even though Sasuke is a total bastard). "Sure."

Naruto turned around on the bed, spotting Sasuke crouching next to his bed, and, blushing, asked, "You don't mind if we're friends, then?"

"Yeah."

Naruto blushed a different shade of red this time, looking away. _Goddamn it, he's so hot, I can't bear to look at hi—_The blonde suddenly shot up from his position on the bed, and looked like he had been hit by a gigantic hammer (Sasuke's opinion).

_Did I just think that!?!?!?!!?!!?!?_

Sasuke watched Naruto with a weird look, thinking that the blonde of the bed was acting strangely, but it's not like he didn't act strange during homeroom.

Naruto mentally slapped himself with a paper fan, and then paused. Suddenly, thoughts of himself being totally submissive to Sasuke and Sasuke treating him a _certain way_ flowed into his mind and crashed down like a damn waterfall, and caused blood to pool in the nether regions of his body. The blonde mob of hair looked down, and, right there and then, was a proud, semi-erect cock that was pointing out proudly, threatening to show Sasuke what type of thoughts its owner had been thinking (Sasuke had not noticed).

"GEHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…!?!?!?"

"I-I have to use the bathroom!!"

A confused Sasuke, again, watched Naruto with an even weirder look, this time with an eyebrow raised. The 'traffic light' that Naruto had apparently bought and installed _last year_ turned red outside the bathroom door, indicating that someone was inside. Sasuke concluded there was probably a sensor _inside_ the toilet, because when the raven looked at the door, it was obviously unlocked. He heard the shower come on, and a rough splashing of water in a tub.

Naruto had gone in.

Sasuke, discarding his sudden outburst earlier, took out a book and started to read.

10 minutes later

Sasuke heard another round of rough splashing.

The stoic boy realized that he also really, _really_ needed to pee.

Without thinking (oh, how un-Uchiha-like…) he barged into the *unlocked* bathroom, raised his voice, and said, "Oi, how long are you –"

He was interrupted by a rather, ahem, inappropriate (1) sight, naughty thoughts swirling in his mind.

There, Naruto was wet, clean, and standing there in all his (uke, submissive, mmm) naked glory. Those toned abs after all those 19 years, showing off his musc-

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that third outburst of the day, a nose-bleeding Sasuke was shoved out of the doorway.

**OWARI**

**Okay, so…**

**OF ROOMMATES AND TOILETS!!**

**Max: *puts down chainsaw* that was actually pretty good…**

**Me: Hey thanks!**

**Max: …for someone who's gonna die by axe!!!!! *picks axe up* **

**Me: YIIIII!!! Run away!!!**

**Naruto: Review~~**


	3. Triangularism

**This is Chapter 3! I seriously cannot believe I had managed to finish two chapters during last week…mostly because my friends' experiences (which they talked about during school times with me) which inspired me and the will to finish this thing for all those SasuNaru fans out there…like Einstein said:**

'_**Works of greatness is 1% inspiration, and 99% hard work.'**_

**Heh, I feel kind of nerdy now. **

**Was it Einstein!? I know it's not Einstein…was it Edison?!?!??**

**~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Triangularism~~~~~~~~~~**

Three weeks have gone by.

With a ratio – day : argument-between-Sasuke-and-Naruto – of 1:5…and that was merely the decent average.

Putting that aside, Sasuke had discovered a good friend in Naruto – besides that obnoxious loud mouth and an urge to show Sasuke up in anything he did – … both of them could confide in each other loud and clear, not needing to be embarrassed with whatever awkward thing they would disclose in the other.

It was a really, really warm and nice friendship. Sasuke even started to like Naruto…like _like_(1)_,_ like people would say to tease others.

That is, until Naruto whispered to Sasuke one night (approximately 11:37 pm):

"Hey, Sasuke, I haven't told you, but…I like Sakura."

A normal person would swear that Naruto could have heard Sasuke's heart crack, even if the supposedly stoic boy was bunking on the bottom bunk. But then that person would be as dense as Naruto himself.

Like their Geography teacher would say in this kind of situation, "_Oh dear._" (2)

The next day had been really, over-the-top stressful. Naruto, because of his new-found courage in front of Sasuke, could openly flirt Sakura without having the worry that Sasuke would tease him to the ends of the earth (what the hell, Naruto, Sasuke isn't like that!!).

And, needless to say, the stoic boy was discreetly cursing Sakura for taking his attention away.

_DAMN that stupid pink thing, what the fucking shit is wrong with Naruto, liking someone who has ARTIFICIAL pink hair!? It is downright gross, I can't believe he likes PINK HAIR, it is just crass! Ugh. _

"Ehehehe, Sakura, I didn't even know you knew I liked ramen and the color orange so much!"

_You cute little dobe, it's so obvious that you like ramen and orange. Your undershirt is orange, and heck, if I don't make something in a box for you your second alternative is ramen…_

"Ahh, you have a crush on…who?"

_Hell, I swear that blonde is the dimwit of dimwits and has a skull thicker than a soundproof wall with triple-pane windows…everyone knows who she likes—_

"…"

_God, why the hell is that pink-haired thing leaning over so close to Naruto?_

"…'suke?"

_Guh, everyone knows about this, why the heck does she still need to lean in close and tell him?_

"IT'S SASUKE!?"

_Psh, about time you noticed, dobe._

Feigning innocence, Sasuke replied in a rather smug tone, "You called?"

Sakura's face started to burn and she glared daggers at Naruto (she wasn't expecting Sasuke to be hidden around the corner) for shouting out Sasuke's name so loudly. Naruto was shocked and had 'eep!"ed at the sound of Sasuke, and had proceeded to fall down on his ass.

"Ow…" Naruto momentarily forgot about Sasuke and started to tend to his now bruised butt while Sakura flaunted over to Sasuke.

Cocking her head in a 'I'm so cute' approach she grabbed his arm in an overly possessive way, she crooned, "Sasuke-kun, I heard there's going to be a spring dance next week, do you want to come with me?" She looked at him with those so-called 'I'm so cute' eyes with a so-called 'I'm so cute' pout, trying to convinve him to say yes.

_Oh, hell no, no way I'm going with a pink-hair thing like you. And those 'I'm so cute' eyes and pout couldn't even rival Naruto's…_

"No, thanks." Sasuke icily replied, which was answered by a 'aww' from the pink-haired thing and a 'hey!' from Naruto.

_But…spring dance, huh? I wonder if…it's next week…I don't have much ti—_

**WHACK!**

"Ow! What the shit…?!"

"Did you see her face!? You _know _she likes you, and you turned her down!" Naruto huffed, obviously mad at his seemingly innocent raven friend. After a while, he murmured softly, "I wouldn't have turned her down."

Sasuke observed him for awhile; those bright blue diamonds which started to haze from the tears brimming around his eyes were enough to make the ice prince – anyone – break.

"Look, Naruto…"

I know she likes you, but I _like _her so much, Sasuke, I like her _so, so, so_ much…the thought that she asked you, and not _me..._" He trailed off, a single tear dripping down the edge of his eye. Sasuke felt his heart clench forcefully, but as he reached out to touch him on the shoulder (he actually had the urge to hold him close and hug him tight) Naruto whispered, "I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I want to be alone for a-awhile. U-um, I'll t-talk to you at night." And he dragged off.

The Uchiha stood there, looking sorrowfully at the blonde walking off and thought.

_I could ask him to the dance…_

**(insert Nokia© tune) **

"Hn?" He dug his (latest, hottest) Nokia© phone out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Inuzuka here."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry, I had so many tests last and this week…it was really troublesome…*lays down head imitating Shika-kun* and anyway…**

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Anyhow, the next chapter would start sometime… **

**Um.**

**Whatever.**

**Ne, ne! I'm not getting any reviews at all!! I can't write without REVIEWS! Hey, only if I get reviews which have ideas for my new chapter, only then I will start the damn new chapter. Humph.**


End file.
